Sweethearts
by Lady Yamato
Summary: Why is Yamato all alone on Valentines? My first fanfic, please read and review...be kind also ^^ I don't really want to give much away, its just a simple little Valentine fic. Enjoy, please.
1. Yamato's View

**Sweet Hearts  
**______________  
  
Yeah so its a little late, oops. I wrote it when i was eating sweethearts today. This is my first fic up here. be nice, please!! Read and Review!! if you have any questions e-mail me at LadyYamato@hotmail.com. Oh yeah, warning: Sorato. *laughs*  
  
Oh yeah, i dont own Digimon, no duh! too bad though..   
  
________________  
  
I sat alone in the local coffee shop. It was Valentine's Day and I was alone. Yeah, me, Yamato Ishida...alone. Sure there were tons of girls begging me to spend the day with them. I declined to all the invitations and promises of night I wouldn't forget. I could have gone, but they weren't like her. They didn't have amazing eyes you could get lost in or an awesome personality like she did, they all lacked that breathtaking smile she, and only she, had. I sighed and looked down at my box of sweethearts, you know those little candies with cheesy sayings on them like _'Page Me!'_ and '_2000 Hugs!'_?. I had bought a box at the counter with my coffee, you know just to get in the valentine mood.   
  
I lazily opened up the red box and pulled out a yellow heart, I like the yellow ones the best. I rolled the shape back and forth on my finger tips just thinking about her. I read the inscribed message it said _'Love Her.'_  
_  
'Do I ever!' _I thought and popped the candy in my mouth, I rolled it over my tongue letting it slowly dissolve in my mouth.  
  
She was probably out with her date having the best time of her life as she was being sweaped off her feet by him, being feed chocolates and being told the words I wanted to find the courage to speak myself. But no, I sat alone in the coffee shop teaming with love-sick couples whispering sweet nothings to each other and exchanging kisses. It made me sick, Its funny how you only mind that sort of thing when your alone.   
  
_'Damn you Saint Valentine, you and you chubby little cupid!'_ I cursed in my mind at the creator of my sarrows. I started to regret turning down the girls, It would had been fun to at least go out to dinner, nothing more though. Anything is better then being alone. _'Except for being with Jun. Yuck!' _I laughed a little.   
  
I still wanted to be with her though, my only love. I heard foot steps come to the edge of my table. _'Great with my luck because I thought Jun's name she's shown up.' I _looked up reluctantly but was relived when I saw it was only a waitress, her name tag read Miaka. '_Thank God.' _ I smiled at her, she blushed, I wanted to laugh a little, it was funny how a simple smile could knock a girl off her feet. _'How come it doesn't work on her? because she was different, she wouldn't just like me because the way I look, like just about every girl I've met.'  
  
_"Refill?" Miaka held the coffee pot up.   
  
"Yeah, please?" I handed her my cup and she poured me a fresh brew. "Thanks." I offered another fake smile.  
  
"You're welcome!" She smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she offered as she walked away from my table.  
  
"Yeah...Valentines..." I mumbled and dumped another heart into my mouth, that one had read 'Love Me.' I wish she would. I ate another heart thinking of her telling me she loved me.  
_  
'Right Ishida! In your dreams. Literally.'   
  
_I absentmindedly watched a couple across the room. He had just given her flowers, her face was priceless. I watched her tell him she loved him. I'd give anything to hear the one I loved say those words to me and look at me like that. I took a big swig of coffee and chewed a handful of candies as my eyes stayed locked on the mussy couple.  
  
Yeah, tonight was the night of lovers, the night of passion, the night of I love you and I love you too's the night of happiness not for me though, I was alone drowning my sarrows in my coffee cup, or at least trying to. Maybe I wasn't meant to be happy, maybe I took after dad when it came to women, I chuckled to my self. _'Which means I'm hopeless.'  
  
_Tonight she was with whoever she loved, I knew who she was with. Even my little brother had a valentine tonight, Kari. _'She's a sweet kid, I like her a lot. I'm glad TK is happy, that's all that really matters to me I guess.' _They were perfect for each other, Kari and TK. I pulled out another candy, an orange on this time it said 'True Love' yeah that was them, true love to the core. I thought about saving it and giving it to TK when I got home '_Naw, he would laugh at me.' _I could hear his insane giggles now, I almost laughed myself but realized a guy sitting alone laughing to himself to himself would be a little weird.  
  
The jingle of the heart shaped wreath on the door tore me out of my thoughts._ 'Just another love struck couple.' _I dumped out all the hearts in front of me and went away to sipping the warm liquid in my cup.  
  
Reading the read writings made my thoughts turn to her again. I could picture her perfectly in my mind. Her warm rusty-amber eyes that lit up every time she saw you. Her shortish, silky, cinnamon hair that flipped out from her face naturally, framing her face perfectly.  
  
"Sora..."I mouthed and laid my head down on the table. _'Sora, cant you see the way I love you?'_ Longing was in my tone but then it changed. _'No, I Haven't told you, that's why you don't know, I'm to chicken to tell you, how are you supposed to know. Your not, you love Taichi anyway not me so why does it matter? I cant take you away from the one you love. I cant change your mind.'_ I rose from my laying position on the table, resting my cheek on my palm. I picked up another sweetheart,_ 'Dream On.' _It read. _'I know! That's all I can do...dream.' _Event the little candies had turned against me.   
_  
'Yamato Ishida, the most popular, good looking guy in school. Ha! what a laugh! Then why am I alone?' _I laughed a little_'Whats wrong with this picture?'   
_  
I shoved another heart in my mouth and chewed it angrily. It wasn't fair. The place was filling up around me, some couples walked by and gave me pitiful glances as they walked by. could you blame them? I was alone, on valentines. I still couldn't stand it. 'stupid Valentine's Day!' I brought my hand to my head. I was starting to get a head ache, maybe it was because of all the talking and giggling going on around me or I was just thinking of Sora too much that my brain was on overload.  
  
_'I want to be with Sora. She's probably in Taichi's arms right now though Its not fair, he doesn't care about her like I do, it doesn't even come close! Why cant she spend the day with me in my arms, letting me hold her and tell her this is the way I feel.' _Tears started to form in my eyes making my vision hazy. What a rarity, I hated crying, it seemed so pointless. I didn't want to be alone anymore though. I set my cup down on the table along with the box of sarrow-well...sweethearts and laid my head down to stare at the two objects, a tear slipped down my cheek and plopped on the oak finish of the table top I rested on.   
  
'Stupid! Why do you have to cry!!' I yelled at my self.  
  
I couldn't believe I was actually crying in public. I wanted to leave, get out of this hell hole and leave but I couldn't I didn't have the energy to move. Footsteps neared my table again, _'Miaka, my dipsy waitress, great.'_ I thought sarcastically.  
  
"I don't want another refill." I told her before she started to wish me another happy valentines. I got no reply. "I said no thanks." I tired again still not looking up at her, I didn't want her to see my stained cheeks, how humiliating.   
_  
'Just go away!' _I wanted to yell at her. There was still no sound from her. "Look, I don't want anym-" I stopped as a sweetheart was placed on the table and slid towards me by a delicate finger, it read _'Be Mine.'_  
  
"Be Mine?" I wiped my tears and sat up confused, I looked in the direction that the candy came from.  
  
"Sora!" My breath caught in my throat when I saw her smile. A light blush stained across her soft cheeks. She was gorgeous, indescribable even.  
  
"Well," she asked sheepishly.  
  
"I.." I stood up. "Sora, yeah." Meaning wove throughout my voice. she smiled and I took her in my arms like I had wanted to all night. She held me back.  
  
"Happy Valentines, Yamato-kun." she whispered softly.  
  
"Happy Valentines, Sora-chan." I kissed her lips.  
  
___________________  
  
please please please review!!! I'm thinking about doing this from Sora's view too, should I? Let me know in your review. Thanks!!  
  
-Lady Yamato.  
  



	2. Sora's View

**Sweethearts -- Sora's View**  
  
_______________  
  
Okay here it is ready for reading, so what's Sora's view on all this? Read and find out and then you can review, that would be nice. Splashes of Takari here and there and of course, Sorato. You have been warned. I entered this in Kawaii Li'l Lia's contest. Wish me luck!! ^^  
  
-Lady Yamato  
  
_______________  
  
Coach had let us of the hook for practice today, it was Valentine's Day after all, I suspect he had a wife or something of that nature to run home to. I could tell by his unusual giddiness. I had been walking home along the street minding my own disconsolate business and just about to enter one of my favorite coffee shops when I haphazardly crossed paths with hope and light. Not my own hope of love and not the light that shined on the dark and empty feelings of regret and loneliness in my heart but two of my greatest friends Kari and Takeru, there relationship was more then evident and oh so innocent, ribbons of a blush still danced over there cheeks when they kissed. I envied them.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Takeru greeted, his shiny disposition ever present. Hikari smiled and offered a wave with the free hand that wasn't clamped tightly to Takeru's.  
  
"Hi you guys! On your way to some Valentine day fun I suppose, huh?" I glanced down at there intertwined hands. A blush crept over both of their cheeks at my mention of the lovers holiday.   
  
"Are you meeting somebody here, Sora?" Hikari asked gently hiding slightly behind her blonde companion. "Um, yeah." I lied, I couldn't tell them that I, the bearer of the crest of love, was spending this seemingly meaningless holiday alone.  
  
"Then we'll see you later Sora. Have fun with that special someone." Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand lightly and tossed me a wink.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Sora." Hikari softly beamed at me, and the couple continued there journey down the road of love. It made me think, they always make me think.  
  
I pushed the door to the popular cafe open to be welcomed by the warm rich aroma of exspresso and other hot beverages. What was the purpose of Valentine's Day anyway? Probably just one of those made up holidays that the card and candy companies encourage to make more money off of the vulnerable people of this world. It's a waste of date if you ask me.  
  
Even my sanctuary was littered with the drapings of the holidays, hearts hung from the ceiling and special red and white cups had been made for this day to serve up the coffee in.  
I stepped up to the counter and ordered my usual, Carmel Mocha, before the register was rung up I slapped down a box of sweetheart. I know I don't seem to fond of the celebration of love and all but something deep down inside me wanted in on the action. What was so great about this day that it caused everybody to go all "Lovey-Dovy". There had to be something great about it, right? I walked over to one of the booths, lucky enough to snag up one of the quickly disappearing seats in the place.  
  
I suppose you could say I've had my chance at daring romance, well you could hardly call it daring but you know what I mean. The only problem about all those other guys was one solitary, yet important thing -- they weren't him. You know _him! _That certain somebody that lights your spark every time he walks by, that guy you see strolling down the hall minding his own business that makes your head turn in a total 180 just to get a glance at him. That sweet Casanova that could drop any girl dead with a sole sexy grin. Everybody's had one, or at least everybody will have had one.   
  
But my Romeo came as quite the shock to even me. I never dreamed that I would end up falling head over heals in love for one of my dearest friends, yet in someway it doesn't surprise me. Those cool blue eyes staring in to yours that sandy tousled golden hair it was enough to make you go into meltdown and on top of that he had a charm about him something that just made you want more. There was something about that Ishida boy that just made you look at him in total admiration and that drew you to him with and infatuation like no other. I was in love with him, I couldn't deny it.  
  
I took a sip of the sweet bitter liquid swishing it in my mouth in thought before swallowing. I bet he's out there having a keen time why I'm stuck here all alone on this damn holiday, but why would he be with me when he could be with somebody more, well, popular? well-put together? I'm not saying I'm ugly, its just there's always somebody out there more beautiful. But back to Yamato, I don't know how I feel involve with the blond bishonen it was just one of those things that just hit me one day out of the blue. It confused me but all at the same time it made me feel like I held something special.  
  
I wish that I could be with him right now and that I could barrow Taichi's crest of courage to tell him the words I longed to so much, I love you. But no, I was stuck with this stupid crest of love that seemed to be getting me nowhere fast. I finally dug into the box of sweethearts I bought at the counter. First one.  
  
'No way.'   
  
"Oh gee thanks for the encouragement you stupid sweet." I mumbled at it and popped it in my mouth grinding it between my teeth with pure bitter anger.  
  
'Ugh! Yamato why did you make me fall in love with you! this isn't fair!" I chewed another one till the chalky texture left my mouth and was swallowed down my throat.  
  
"Happy Valentines, can I offer you some more of Cupid 'love potion' It's all you need to find love!!" My waitress biped over to my table.  
  
'HA! if only it were that simple.' I thought to myself.  
  
"That's okay...I'm just fine" I peered down into my near empty cup. I had to admire her cheese pass at selling off the coffee, had I been in a better mood or maybe if I were with him I would have played along or laughed at her friendly joke.   
  
"Okay! Well, I'll be back to check on you in a few!" She smiled and gave a wave as she rushed to another table to deliver her valentine cheer.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing. I bet he's got her sitting in his lap and he's kissing her and telling her how beautiful she is and how perfect she is and that he loves her.' I felt tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't fair. I shoved a hand full of candy in my mouth hoping that the sweetness would take away all the pain of regret, failure and longing of Yamato away from me. Unfortunately it only made things worse tears dripped down my cheeks as I gulped down the hearts with the last of my drink.   
  
Yamato's my best friend It seems like I've always seen things eye to eye with him. We get along wonderfully and there's not another person that I can think of that I enjoy my afternoons with more then him, he always finds some kooky way to make me laugh or brighten my day weather it be with some corny joke he made up off the top of his head or a silly face. I know a Yamato that nobody else knows, it makes me feel special like I have this little secret that nobody else can get in on but I don't ever think that he would think of me the way I think of him. He's Yamato and I'm Sora and it seems like that's all it's ever going to be, unless I take a chance.   
  
"Your not feeling to hot are you? Where you stood up?" My_ oh_ so friendly waitress had returned.  
  
"I'll be fine." I let out roughly shaking the empty box one pink heart fell out and I picked it up palming it.  
  
"You know, your not the only one feeling so bad, there's this really sweet guy over there, he looks so sad, kind of like somebody died or maybe he got forgot about too. I feel bad for him, looks like you two are in the same boat. Its ashamed for him too! he's a real hottie! If I didn't have to work -- watch out!" She smiled. I looked over in the direction she was talking about.  
  
"No way." I gasped.  
  
"What you don't think he's a total cutie?!" She asked astounded.  
  
"E-exscuse me..." I looked at her name tag. "..Miaka." I stood up and began walking towards him candy in hand. I don't know what took over me. I didn't want to go over there with my luck his date would return with their coffees and I would look like a total idiot but Miaka had said that he didn't look happy so maybe he was alone, or not enjoying himself. I smiled a little at that thought then scolded my self for not wanting him to be happy. He should be happy, even if it was with another girl, jealousy panged through me. Still, what was I doing! this was insane I couldn't go over there, no matter how much I resisted my legs wouldn't stop I found my self shaking in front of the boy.  
  
'Sora! What do you think your doing! Don't go and say something stupid, he'll laugh at you and that will be the end of it all! You don't want that now do you?! Don't even talk, just walk away your going to make a complete idiot out of yourself and don't even think about telling him!!' My inner being yelled at me but my heart seemed to be taking me completely over and I was stuck in a tug of war in the middle.  
  
'Something's wrong with him. It's not like him to be so gloomy.' Before me sat a Yamato hunched over the oak finish of the table sweethearts sprawled around him and an almost untouched coffee. My voice was caught in my throat I glanced down at my hand the small pink candy had dyed my fingers but the letters in red still delivered their message bold. My heart was pounding through my chest, I wanted to run but I couldn't it was as if my feet were stuck in cement, So this is what love could do to you?  
  
"I don't want another refill," Yamato muttered his voice bouncing off the wood surface. He thought I was the waitress that had steered me to him, Miaka.  
  
'Oh I bet he's just thrilled,' I imagined she gave him some words of "comfort" like she had given me, I rolled my eyes.  
  
'I'm going to tell him. I have to, like they say its better to have loved and lost, right? This is so hard to do. I'll tell you everything Yamato, I have to.' I closed my eyes and tightened my hand around the heart.  
  
"I said no thanks." He seemed pretty distraught his voice was a little on the weak side. I looked down at my palm thinking about eating my last pink heart but I read the writing.  
  
'Be Mine.' The simple and cliche somehow fit my feelings perfectly, it even brought a true smile to my face for the first time since the dreadful holiday had begun. I mouthed the words and almost let out a giddily laugh but stopped my self as not to disturb the one I held a passion for. I calmed my self and looked down at the heart once more. This was to perfect for words, for once something good was happening to me. I had the perfect Idea.  
  
"Look, I don't want anym-" I slid it to him, face up, delivering my message praying he would accept it.  
  
"Be Mine?" His voice was full of confusion, a deep blush stained my pale cheeks, my mind was spinning still not sure what he would do when he saw who the candy note had come from, I wanted to run. He looked up at me His Ice blue eyes catching my fiery red ones. I was frozen. His eyes didn't read angry, it was a start, now was my chance.  
  
"W-well?" I managed to stammer out, his gaze feed me a feeling of slight ease. I smiled timidly with embarrassment at him, he still hadn't said a thing, I waited for him to politely dismiss my benumbed pass at telling him my true feelings. He stood up looking me straight in the eyes, I could feel them watering up, he was going to walk out on me and not say a thing I waited for the rejection to wash over and drown me in all my hopes. He took a step foreword and delivered his trademark smile, he looked as though the weight of the world had just been brought off his shoulder.  
  
"Sora, yeah."  
  
I'd never been so happy I stepped into his welcoming arms and held on to him with all the strength I had in me, nothing would take me away from him. He had accepted me and I had gotten it out, I loved Yamato Ishida, and now I finally had someone to love and hold dear to me. No more valentines days alone for me, I don't think I'll ever damn St. Valentine and his Cupid counterpart again.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato-Kun" The words rolled off my tongue dripping with love in a hushed tone so only he could hear, it made this feeling all so complete.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora-Chan." He whispered back with the same affection in his deep voice. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. Then it finally clicked what love and Valentine's Day was about. It was about showing somebody you cared and finding the truth behind all your fears, love really was a great thing. I saw it now. I was finally playing my part in the role that life had dished out to me.  
  
_____________  
  
There you have it! Read Review! Please, your comments mean the world to me, they brighten my day really. ^^ Any questions or just want to drop me a line, its LadySoraIshida@aol.com. Until next time...  
  
-Lady Yamato


End file.
